memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Emissary (episode)
The Enterprise crew has to deal with a Klingon sleeper ship whose occupants don't know the Federation and Klingons are at peace. On-board to help them is an emissary, who (coincidentally) is one of Worf's former love interests. Summary Teaser Worf, Data, Geordi La Forge, Dr. Pulaski and Riker are playing poker. When Worf makes a big bet, Data suggests that he doesn't fully understand the nuances of the game. Riker points out that Worf has been the biggest winner that day, implying that Data shouldn't underestimate his poker skills. Data expresses doubt that Worf's success is due to anything other than random chance. On a subsequent hand, Worf once again bets big, and La Forge says he's bluffing. Worf insists that Klingons never bluff. The poker game is interrupted before the hand can be played out, when the Enterprise receives an urgent confidential message from Starfleet Command. Act One The crew is informed that they are to pick up an emissary who will assist them with a very important mission. Captain Picard asks for more information, but is told that utmost secrecy is required and that he will be fully informed of the situation by the emissary. They later rendezvous with the emissary's shuttle, a specially-converted probe capable of transporting one person at warp 9. Upon opening the probe, the emissary is revealed to be K'Ehleyr, a half Klingon, half Human woman and one of Worf's former love interests. Act Two K'Ehleyr explains that a Klingon battle cruiser named the T'Ong was launched from the Klingon homeworld seventy years ago, during the Klingon War, on a long-term mission to attack a remote Federation outpost. Ever since the launch, its crew has been in suspended animation, set to awaken only upon reaching the target. Thus, the crew of the T'Ong are unaware of the peace between the Federation and the Klingons, and will attack the outpost when they awaken. Forced to work together with unresolved feelings from their previous relationship, Worf and K'Ehleyr get into heated emotional conflicts and are unable to properly concentrate on the job at hand. Act Three The conflicts come to a head when Worf and K'Ehleyr engage in one of Worf's holodeck training routines. They fight and defeat holographic enemies, then give in to their desires and engage in a Klingon mating ritual. Act Four Afterwords, Worf initiates a vow of marriage, shouting "tlhIngan jIH" (Klingonese for "I am a Klingon"), but K'Ehleyr refuses to participate, unwilling to commit to the marriage dictated by Klingon tradition. Captain Picard wants a peaceful solution to the Klingon battle cruiser problem, but K'Ehleyr insists the Klingons will have to be destroyed because they will never believe him if he tries to explain that they are no longer at war. When they first encounter the T'Ong, the Enterprise is immediately fired upon with no attempt made at communication. It appears K'Ehleyr's prediction is correct; the Enterprise will be forced to destroy the T'Ong. Act Five However, Worf has come up with a cunning plan. Clad in full traditional Klingon command uniforms, he and K'Ehleyr appear on viewscreen as captain and first officer of the Enterprise. "Captain" Worf informs Captain K'Temoc of the T'Ong that the war is over, implying with his appearance and apparent command of a Federation ship that the Klingons have been victorious. He then orders K'Temoc to lower his shields. K'Temoc hesitates to comply, unsure whether to trust Worf's explanation – but finally agrees, fooled by Worf's well-played bluff. Arrangements are made for K'Ehleyr to beam on board the T'Ong and take command until the arrival of a Klingon ship to escort them back to Qo'noS. Worf and K'Ehleyr discuss their feelings for one another prior to her departure, leaving open the question of whether their paths will cross again. Log entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365#Mission to Intercept IKS T'Ong|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365]] Memorable Quotes "nuqneH, qaleghneS" (Greetings; I am honored to see you) "You speak Klingon!" : - Riker greeting K'Ehleyr upon her arrival on the Enterprise "Whoever said getting there was half the fun never traveled in a class 8 probe." : - K'Ehleyr "Still, I am delighted to be out of that damned coffin!" : - K'Ehleyr, about her ride inside a class 8 probe "You are late." "Sorry. I had to make myself beautiful." "I fail to understand why. : - Worf and K'Ehleyr "Worf, we're alone now. You don't have to act like a Klingon glacier, I don't bite. Well, that's wrong, I do bite." : - '''K'Ehleyr' to Worf "You're not even looking at me." "I am familiar with your appearance." : - K'Ehleyr and Worf "Lieutenant, I ''order you to relax." "''I am relaxed!" : - Picard and Worf "It's not much of a program." "Computer! Level ''two." : - '''K'Ehleyr' and Worf "I've noted that some people use humor as a shield. They talk much, yet say little." :- Worf "We are mated." "Yes, I know! I was there! But..." : - Worf and K'Ehleyr "An android chaperone." "Android, of course, is correct, but I fail to see how 'chaperone' is appropriate." : - K'Ehleyr and Data "Poor android. Whose behavior do you find more perplexing? Human? Or Klingon?" "At the moment...I would find it difficult to choose." "So would I." : - K'Ehleyr and Data "How did you like command?" "... Comfortable chair." : - Riker and Worf "K'Ehleyr, I will not be complete without you." : - Worf Background information Story and production * This episode was based on an unpublished story by Thomas H. Calder. * Suzie Plakson was cast as K'Ehleyr because the production staff were impressed with her performance as Doctor Selar in . Tracy Tormé, who had written "The Schizoid Man", had wanted to develop a romance between Selar and Worf, but the idea was overruled when "The Emissary" was being planned. Tormé complained that the premise was "obvious. Had it been a Vulcan, it would have been a lot more interesting." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * Director Cliff Bole devised several of the Klingon customs seen here. He recalled, "I came up with that thing where K'Ehleyr digs into Worf's hand and there's all that blood. I did that on the set. I was wondering what these people do, and I had the image of bones breaking and felt that's what they do when they get it on." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * The final draft script was submitted on . Continuity * This episode has a very similar title to that of in which Patrick Stewart (Captain Jean-Luc Picard) and Colm Meaney (Chief Miles O'Brien) also appear. * Footage of the Klingon battle cruiser is reused from with added disruptor and cloaking device effects. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * A star chart, first seen behind Dexter Remmick in makes another appearance in the tactical room in this episode. * The chief of security's office seen in this episode is a redress of the Starbase 173 court room in . * Wesley Crusher (Wil Wheaton) does not appear in this episode. Reception * Maurice Hurley remarked, "Great idea and one that worked. Hard for that one not to work, but it worked well all the way through. With the Klingons you're dealing with emotion and passion. You've got somebody who can see something. You need that balance in the show sometimes. The show gets so intellectually smug and self-serving, and you need something like that to break it off; someone willing to storm the barricades. The idea of the half-Klingon was fun." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * Cliff Bole commented, "I liked the show and thought Michael Dorn did a real good job in it. I think I let Plakson get overboard a little bit. She was a little too broad, but she's a talented lady. I think the Klingon shows are fun to do, because you can go a little broad with them." (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages) * A mission report for this episode by Will Murray was published in The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine Vol. 9, pp. 51-54. Video and DVD releases * Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 23, catalogue number VHR 2506, . * In the UK video collection Star Trek: The Next Generation - 10th Anniversary Collector's Edition, under the "Worf" section, * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 2.7, catalogue number VHR 4743, . * As part of the TNG Season 2 DVD collection * As part of the TNG Season 2 Blu-ray collection. Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Capt. Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Cmdr. William Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lt. Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Lt. Worf * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data Special appearance by * Diana Muldaur as Doctor Pulaski Guest stars * Suzie Plakson as K'Ehleyr * Lance LeGault as K'Temoc * Georgann Johnson as Gromek * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien Co-stars * Anne Elizabeth Ramsey as Ensign Clancy * Dietrich Bader as Tactical Crewman Uncredited co-stars * Majel Barrett as computer voice * James G. Becker as Youngblood * Unknown performers as ** ''Enterprise''-D officer (voice) ** Feathered opponent ** Female command division ensign ** Insectoid opponent ** Operations division ensign ** Skull faced opponent ** Two Klingon crewmembers Stunt double * Unknown stunt performer as stunt double for Suzie Plakson Stand-ins * James G. Becker - stand-in for Jonathan Frakes * Darrell Burris - stand-in for LeVar Burton * Dexter Clay - stand-in for Michael Dorn * Jeffrey Deacon - stand-in for Patrick Stewart * Nora Leonhardt - stand-in for Marina Sirtis * Tim McCormack - stand-in for Brent Spiner References 2290; 2331; 2359; Black Orchid, The; Boradis III; Boradis system; Carnival Celebration; class 8 probe; class 11 emergency signal; cloaking device; cryogenic stasis; Dixon Hill series; Earth; Federation; France; gamma ray; Hanauma Bay; Holodeck Two; Klingon calisthenics program; Klingon High Command; ; Long Dark Tunnel, The; Longchamps; meter; poker; ''P'Rang'', IKS; Qo'noS; racetrack; Rio de Janeiro; Rite of Ascension; Samrin's Planet; scuba diving; ShiKahr; sleeper ship; special emissary; Starbase 153; Starbase 336; ''T'Ong'', IKS; Troi, Ian Andrew; Troi, Lwaxana; Vulcan; yellow alert Library Computer References *'Federation Star Chart ("The Explored Galaxy")': Aldebaran; Alfa 177; Alpha Carinae; Alpha Centauri; Alpha Majoris; Altair VI; Andor; Ariannus; Arret; Babel; Benecia; Berengaria VII; Beta Aurigae; Beta Geminorum; Beta Lyrae; Beta Niobe; Beta Portolan; Camus II; Canopus III; Capella; Daran V; Delta Vega; Deneb; Eminiar; Fabrina; First Federation; Gamma Canaris N; Gamma Trianguli; Holberg 917G; Ingraham B; Janus VI; Kling; Kzin; Lactra VII; Makus III; Marcos XII; Manark IV; Memory Alpha; Mudd; Omega IV; Omega Cygni; Organia; Orion; Pallas 14; Phylos; Pollux IV; Psi 2000; Pyris VII; Regulus; Remus; Rigel; Romulus; Sarpeid; Sirius; Talos; Tau Ceti; Theta III; Tholian Assembly; Vulcan External links * * * |next= }} de:Klingonenbegegnung es:The Emissary fr:The Emissary it:L'emissario (episodio) ja:TNG:愛の使者 nl:The Emissary Emissary, The